


A Surprise Meeting

by Kalua



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Animal Shelter AU [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Shelter, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: This... Is still not the one I originally wanted to start the series with, but I'm scared of editing that one, I feel so shaky writing Roxas and Xion. (But Lexaeus, who had like 10 minutes of total screentime in all his games combined, he is okay smh!)Also, I will make this ship happen. Literally nobody ships Riku/Streli, I guess, but I will make it happen, and if it's the last thing I do. They're cute together and nobody can convince me otherwise.(I still very much think Riku x Streli is adorable, but I think I won't write any actual shippy stuff until we get a better guess what Streli's age is. I mean, Ithinkshe's 15-16, which would be okay with Riku's 17 years, but the KHUx sprites aren't that clear. And I don't wanna get too invested just in case.)(Also, yes, I suck at titles, I know)





	A Surprise Meeting

“Okay, bye!” Smiling, Strelitzia waved at Naminé before leaving the shelter. She was one of the reasons, aside from the animals of course, Strelitzia liked working there; although Naminé was a bit younger than her, they got along well.

“Hey, you dropped something.” Strelitzia nearly froze when she heard a male voice behind her, so it took her a moment before she remembered to turn around. The voice belonged to a boy about her own age, with short silver hair and a huge, shaggy dog on a leash. “Here.”

“Thank you…” Even though it was nothing big, she could feel herself blushing; people really weren’t her strong suit. “Can I… Can I pet him?” Strelitzia nodded towards the dog. By the looks of it, it was probably an Irish Wolfhound, with cream colored fur.

“Uh, sure. Mickey, c’mere.” The dog trotted over, and once he’d sniffed her hand, Strelitzia gently petted his head. “Say, do you work in the shelter? I just saw you come out of there.”

“Yeah, I-I do.” She focused on the dog, trying to avoid looking at his owner. “And you?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Strelitzia could see him shake his head. “Nah. A friend of mine does, though. His name’s Sora. Oh, and I’m Riku, by the way.”

“Strelitzia.” Her eyes flickered to Riku, then back to Mickey, trying to think of something to say to keep the conversation going; there was a moment of awkward as she kept stroking Mickey’s fur until she found something. “Is he… Uh, is he from the shelter?”

“No. I think if I got a second dog someday, I’d adopt one from here, but I got Mickey a few years ago from my parents, back when he was just a pup.” He reached down to pat the dog’s back, and the conversation died again. “Anyway, I think we should get going again.” Riku smiled at her before he turned around. “Bye. Come on, Mickey!”

“Oh, sure, bye!” Strelitzia waved, but Riku had already turned around and left, his dog trotting right by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This... Is still not the one I originally wanted to start the series with, but I'm scared of editing that one, I feel so shaky writing Roxas and Xion. (But Lexaeus, who had like 10 minutes of total screentime in all his games combined, he is okay smh!)
> 
>  ~~Also, I will make this ship happen. Literally nobody ships Riku/Streli, I guess, but I will make it happen, and if it's the last thing I do. They're cute together and nobody can convince me otherwise.~~  
>  (I still very much think Riku x Streli is adorable, but I think I won't write any actual shippy stuff until we get a better guess what Streli's age is. I mean, I _think_ she's 15-16, which would be okay with Riku's 17 years, but the KHUx sprites aren't that clear. And I don't wanna get too invested just in case.)
> 
> (Also, yes, I suck at titles, I know)


End file.
